Science in Stripe82
Standard Star Catalog * [http://www.astro.washington.edu/users/ivezic/sdss/catalogs/stripe82.html The SDSS Stripe 82 Standard Star Catalog] ** This catalog lists positions and ugriz photometry for 1,006,849 candidate standard stars from SDSS stripe 82 (|Dec|<1.266 deg and RA in the range 20h 34m to 4h 00m; about 300 sq.deg.). ** The Catalog can be downloaded from Here ** The catalog that has been matched to 2MASS PSC is here (313,859 2MASS matches within 3 arcsec) ** The reference is Ivezic et al. 2007 * The SDSS Stripe 82 Variable Source Catalog ** Catalog is here; and the light-curve is here From SDSS Database The Transient Universe in Stripe 82 * Spectra of a variety of variable objects in a 220-square-degree section of the repeated imaging of SDSS stripe 82 * Can be selected by ANCILLARY_TARGET1 * For references, see: Anderson et al. 2008; Blake et al. 2008; Becker et al. 2008; Kowalski et al. 2009; Bhatti et al. 2010; Becker et al. 2011; Sako et al. 2011 Brightest Cluster Galaxies in SDSS Stripe 82 * Spectra of brightest cluster galaxies (BCGs) in the 220-square-degree stripe 82 survey area * Can be selected by ANCILLARY_TARGET2. Program: STRIPE82BCG; BIT Value: 6'; Target Density: '''6.0/ deg^2 ' * Over 3,000 groups and clusters have been identified photometrically in SDSS Stripe 82: Geach et al. 2011, Murphy et al. 2012. * These clusters have photometric redshifts in the range 0<0.6 (median z=0.32), and are expected to reside in dark matter halos with masses in excess of 2.5\times10^{13} solar mass. High-Quality LRG Spectra * Repeat observations of two spectroscopic plates, leading to higher signal-to-noise spectra for about 2,000 luminous red galaxies ('''Plate: 3615 and 3647) * The goal of these repeat observations is twofold: to test the reproducibility of spectral parameters extracted by the spectral pipelines, and to create deep spectra of a subset of objects in the main BOSS sample. * For reference, see Shu et al. 2012 No Quasar Left Behind * An attempt to find all likely quasars in the 220-square-degree footprint of SDSS Stripe 82, selecting based only on variable source light curve data. * Can be selected by ANCILLARY_TARGET2. Program: QSO_VAR; BIT Value: 4'''; Target Density: '''6.0/ deg^{2} . * We observed unresolved sources that had not been previously observed in SDSS spectroscopy that exhibit photometric variability statistically similar to that of spectroscopically confirmed quasars. Out of 11,000 variable sources with 16.2 < iPSF < 20.5, we selected 1,500 targets identified using the technique outlined in Butler & Bloom (2011). K-Band Selected Sample of Quasars * Quasar candidates in the 220-square-degree footprint of Stripe 82 that were selected by matching SDSS and UKIDSS photometry * Can be selected by ANCILLARY_TARGET2. Program: KQSO_BOSS; BIT Value: 2'''; Target Density: '''1/ deg^{-2} * Potential quasars were identified by photometering data from the UKIRT Infrared Deep Sky Survey (UKIDSS) at the position of SDSS sources to a limiting magnitude K_AB<19.0 (K_Vega<17.1). References General * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2011arXiv1111.6619A The SDSS Coadd: 275 deg^2 of Deep SDSS Imaging on Stripe 82] ** Annis, Soares-Santos, Strauss, Becker, Dodelson et al. 2011 * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2007AJ....134..973I Sloan Digital Sky Survey Standard Star Catalog for Stripe 82: The Dawn of Industrial 1% Optical Photometry] ** Ivezic, Smith, Miknaitis, Lin, Tucker, Lupton et al. 2007 * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2011AJ....142....3H High-resolution Very Large Array Imaging of Sloan Digital Sky Survey Stripe 82 at 1.4 GHz] ** Hodge, Becker, White, Richards & Zeimann 2011, AJ ** The image cutout service is here * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2008MNRAS.386..887B Light and motion in SDSS Stripe 82: the catalogues] ** Bramich, Vidrih, Wyrzykowski, Munn, Lin, Evans et al. 2008 * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2010ApJS..186..233B Variable Point Sources in Sloan Digital Sky Survey Stripe 82. I. Project Description and Initial Catalog (0 hr <=α<= 4 hr)] ** Bhatti, Richmond, Ford & Petro 2010, ApJS ** We construct a light-curve catalog of 221,842 point sources in the R.A. 0-4 hr half of Stripe 82, limited to r = 22.0 mag, that have at least 10 detections in the ugriz bands and color errors < 0.2 mag. ** The catalog can be found here * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2012arXiv1212.4864B Improved Photometric Calibration of the SNLS and the SDSS Supernova Surveys] ** Betoule, Marriner, Regnault, Cuillandre, Astier, Guy et al. 2012, arXiv ** 'In addition, the tertiary stars for the two surveys are cross-calibrated using dedicated MegaCam observations of stripe 82.' Galaxies * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2012arXiv1204.3082B Deep Surface Brightness Profiles of Spiral Galaxies from SDSS Stripe82: Touching Stellar Halos] ** Bakos & Trujillo 2012, arXiv * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2009ApJ...690...89N Improving Photometric Redshifts Using Galaxy Evolution Explorer Observations for the Sloan Digital Sky Survey Stripe 82 and the Next Generation of Optical and Sunyaev-Zeldovich Cluster Surveys] ** Niemack, Jimenez, Verde, Menanteau, Panter, Spergel 2009, ApJ * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2011MNRAS.413.3059G 4098 galaxy clusters to z˜ 0.6 in the Sloan Digital Sky Survey equatorial Stripe 82] ** Geach, Murphy & Bower 2011, MNRAS ** The catalog can be found here * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2012arXiv1204.3609N Clustering analysis of high-redshift Luminous Red Galaxies in Stripe 82] ** Nikoloudakis, Shanks & Sawangwit 2012 ** We study the angular 2-point correlation function, of 130,000 LRG candidates via colour-cut selections in izK with the K band coverage coming from UKIDSS LAS. * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2012ApJ...748..128S The Sloan Digital Sky Survey Co-add: Cross-correlation Weak Lensing and Tomography of Galaxy Clusters] ** Simet, Kubo, Dodelson, Annis, Hao, et al. 2012, ApJ Stellar * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/cgi-bin/bib_query?arXiv:1211.7073 The Stellar Metallicity Distribution Function of the Galactic Halo from SDSS Photometry] ** An, Beers, Johnson, Pinsonneault, Lee, Bovy, Ivezic, Carollo, Newby 2012, arXiv * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2007MNRAS.382..515V New ultracool and halo white dwarf candidates in SDSS Stripe 82] ** Vidrih, Bramich, Hewett, Evans, Gilmore, Hodgkin et al. 2007, MNRAS * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2009A%26A...494..949S Extremely faint high proper motion objects from SDSS stripe 82. Optical classification spectroscopy of about 40 new objects] ** Scholz, Storm, Knapp & Zinnecker 2009, A&A * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2009AJ....138..633K M Dwarfs in Sloan Digital Sky Survey Stripe 82: Photometric Light Curves and Flare Rate Analysis] ** Kowalski, Hawley, Hilton, Becker, West, Bochanski, Sesar 2009, AJ * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2009MNRAS.398.1757W Substructure revealed by RRLyraes in SDSS Stripe 82] ** Watkins, Evans, Belokurov, Smith, Hewett, Bramich et al. 2009, MNRAS * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2010ApJ...708..717S Light Curve Templates and Galactic Distribution of RR Lyrae Stars from Sloan Digital Sky Survey Stripe 82] ** Sesar, Ivezic, Grammer, Morgan, Becker, Juric, De Lee, Annis et al. 2010, ApJ ** The catalog can be found here * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2011ApJ...731...17B Periodic Variability of Low-mass Stars in Sloan Digital Sky Survey Stripe 82] * Becker, Bochanski, Hawley, Ivezic, Kowalski, Sesar & West 2011, ApJ * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2012MNRAS.424.2528S Search for high-amplitude δ Scuti and RR Lyrae stars in Sloan Digital Sky Survey Stripe 82 using principal component analysis] ** Suveges, Sesar, Varadi, Mowlavi, Becker, Ivezic, Beck et al. 2012, MNRAS ** We propose a robust principal component analysis framework for the exploitation of multiband photometric measurements in large surveys. QSO and AGN * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2012MNRAS.426..833V Revealing a strongly reddened, faint active galactic nucleus population by stacking deep co-added images] ** Varga, Csabai & Dobos 2012, MNRAS * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2010ApJ...721.1014M Modeling the Time Variability of SDSS Stripe 82 Quasars as a Damped Random Walk] ** MacLeod, Ivezic, Kochanek, Kozlowski, Kelly, Bullock, Kimball, et al. 2010, ApJ * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2011A%26A...525A..37M Spectral variability of quasars from multi-epoch photometric data in the Sloan Digital Sky Survey Stripe 82] ** Meusinger, Hinze & de Hoon 2011, A&A * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2011A%26A...530A.122P Variability selected high-redshift quasars on SDSS Stripe 82] ** Palanque-Delabrouille, Yeche, Myers, Petitjean, Ross, Shelton et al. 2011, A&A * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2012arXiv1212.4493M The z=5 Quasar Luminosity Function from SDSS Stripe 82] ** McGreer, Jiang, Fan, Richards, Strauss, Ross, White, Shen et al. 2012 * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2012arXiv1210.0550L Finding Rare AGN: X-ray Number Counts of Chandra Sources in Stripe 82] ** LaMassa, Urry, Glikman, Cappelluti, Civano et al. 2012 ** We present the first results of a wide area X-ray survey within the Sloan Digital Sky Survey (SDSS) Stripe 82, a 300 deg^2 region of the sky with a substantial investment in multi-wavelength coverage. * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2012ApJ...758..104Z The Correlations between Optical Variability and Physical Parameters of Quasars in SDSS Stripe 82] ** Zuo, Wu, Liu, Jiao 2012, ApJ ** Optical variability of 7658 quasars from SDSS Stripe 82.